Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/22 November 2017
07:28 It was like that for far too long 07:29 If the wiki is still around in 70 odd years, I will have it in my will that that colour never goes up here (laugh) 07:30 lol 07:30 I think headers are ok, but the old system was better 07:30 Yeah 07:31 And not to mention that I am a man of principle, and that is what my main complaint is about. They should allow us to choose whether or not we have a header. 07:31 Yeah 07:31 It is very bad practice to force feed people things that they don't want. 07:31 http://images.shoutwiki.com/lego/9/9f/712seaplane.png I got this old set that was missing most of its pieces, but had good enough instructions that I scanned them. 07:31 That reminds me, I have neglected Botty 07:32 rip botty 07:32 gello 07:32 botty mcbottface 07:33 How is everyone? 07:34 i am fine 07:34 idk if you know programming, but you can use this https://github.com/sactage/chatbot-rb to make an automated account 07:34 I only know Python 07:34 (stays on chat without being logged in) 07:34 It's funny you should say that 07:35 I finished my GSCE Computer Science controlled assessment this morning 07:35 nice 07:35 only now education system decided to teach kids python 07:36 We had to design and fully document a program to satisfy a set scenario. Sadly, I can't say any more until February 2018 because of people cheating despite the fact that Americans and Israeli's don't take GCSEs. #logic 07:37 Cheating is getting out of hand these days. They have a new regulation that you can't even wear a regular watch these days; they have to go on the desk 07:37 (facepalm) 07:38 http://images.shoutwiki.com/lego/c/c4/Whatwillyoumakebadgeback.jpg This was mine from a lego event in 2003. It seems like I liked the family event 07:39 @Toa, that set you linked was interesting. Without the minifigures, it wouldn't have looked out of place a few years ago 07:40 yeah, those old figures are interesting 07:40 I have some of the older homemaker figures too 07:41 I will get some if I see them anywhere for a good price 07:43 One of mine still has most of the print, which is rare 07:43 Luckily, I am in an area with some pretty decent antique stores within a fifty mile radius 07:43 (i doubt it is worth much more) 07:43 cool 07:43 Most antique stores I've been too don't have lego 07:43 For me, it is not about the worth. My stuff is a throwback to nicer times 07:44 I've seen one which had a 2009 games set that is worth like 3$. 07:44 Some have the odd bit. One store I went to had cassette tapes, which was lucky as I needed some for my C64 07:44 lol 07:45 Best antique lego I've scored was at a charity store 07:45 I think they charged me £4 for 5 double sided tapes. Not bad at all 07:45 Complete set 1974 for 9$ 07:45 Neat 07:45 It has Forestmen, Classic space, and city 07:45 I saw one system set from around the mid '60s in a store 07:46 Box was there and in pretty neat condition, but I hadn't the means to get such a large box back with me at the time 07:46 I quite like there to be a little wear on boxes, it shows their authenticity 07:47 True 07:53 Dr. Who 07:54 Dr. What? 07:55 Hi 07:55 Guess what I just got 07:56 An old computer? 07:56 Call of Duty World War 2 (happy) 07:56 or that 07:56 (laugh) 07:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkWxMG-JDk4 I'm honestly more exited for this than for TLJ 08:01 I forgot I was on here lol 08:02 I always do that when i'm watching videos :p 08:04 Me too 08:04 Nice DR. Who Background 08:12 Thank Toa 2017 11 22